Akito Meets His Match
by ContessaLumas
Summary: Basically what the title says. major spoilerz! like, oh say, a certain Akito spoiler. Better than it sounds. completed! please r&r!
1. first encounter

Hello again everyone. Yes, it has been a while, but I have a good reason. See, Microsoft word is holding a grudge against me for some crazy reason, and I have been trying to type this at lunch, but come on people, do you actually expect me to not procrastinate(wow, big word)? Anyways, I don't know how this showed up exactly, but I am now using a program called word perfect. But I'm so very sure you all want me to shut the hell up and start this fanfiction now.

But before I do–yes you are all now thinking "quit screwing around and get on with it!"– I would like to add just one quick thing... you must know the one giant Akito spoiler that all my friends know(thanks to moi). If you don't, but want to read this fic, look it up before hand otherwise you shall face my squirrely wrath!... as soon as I do get squirrely wrath... oh who gives a fuck, it's your mind. on with the fic.

Disclaimer: look, if I owned fruits basket, then Yuki and Kyo would fight a whole lot more like how they did in "Westside Story"... which I also do not own. Oh and I don't own foamy the squirrel either.

"So... this is the main house?"

"Yup! Come on, I'll show you around!" (To save myself the effort of going through a description, this is Kagura... I'll tell you who she is showing around in due time)

So then Kagura led the young man(apparently it's a guy) to the living room in the main house and said "wait here a sec, I'll go make some tea!" And with that, she left. Don't worry kids, she learned how to not burn the kitchen.

As the young man waited, he noticed a dark presence by the doorway. He looked up to find a... guy? he wasn't exactly sure, but he was wearing a white yukata under a red kimono-robe (I don't know what it is exactly... so sue me!). he had teal colored eyes which glared at him like daggers, and black hair cut similarly like Yuki's (oh yeah, Kagura took him to Shigure's earlier for a quick meet n' greet).

"Who are _you_?"

"I'm Heruki Sohma." (So now ya know his name!)

"Sohma? How come this is the first time I've seen you?"

"I'm on the inside(meaning he knows about the curse) but I live on the outside"

"Then why are you here at the main house?"

"I ran into Kagura at college(1) and upon learning I was a Sohma who knew about the curse, she brought me here. By the way, who are _you_?"

"If you know about the curse, then you should know that I am akito, head of the sohma family"

"Ah yes, that explains the cold bitchy(2) demeanor"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry, I meant bratty"

Akito thought_ who does he think he is opposing God?_

At this point Heruki was wondering _am I gay?_ Why? You'll figure this out soon enough... but anyway Kagura was just about done making the tea, and called out saying she would be there shortly.

"Well, I should go now..." Akito said

"Wait, if your God, then does the family really have to respond to your beck and call?"

"Yes, why"

"Well, then, you shouldn't get upset when someone calls you spoiled"

_ Why that son of a–_

"One more thing..."

"WHAT!"

"...Are you really a guy?"

"... yes..."

"Then why the pause?"

"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"You're the one who came into this room..."

Akito just glared at him icily for a moment then stormed away. Then Kagura came in. She sat down and said "so, I hear you've met Akito"

"Yeah, jeez, how do you put up with that bit–" but Heruki never got to finish that sentence, seeing as how he was just whacked on the head with a vase by a certain god.

(1) I know Kagura goes to a woman's college, but I needed it like this for this fic to make sense

(2) Heruki does kinda suspect Akito isn't all "he's" cracked up to be, but he just likes the word bitchy

Okay, so how was that? Was it good, bad? Please review and tell me so. I got most of this story figured out up to chapter 4,but my mind goes blank after that... anyhow, I'm sure you want me to shut up and get to work on the next chapter so ja ne!

And bless all of you that have bared with me throughout all of my rambling


	2. thats not why we left you

1 Hi people! Gah! Okay, sooooo... I shall now respond to those who have reviewed.

**Minions of the Bandit King**– yeah, I agree. I kinda got sick of people not knowing and well... yeah... thanks so much for being the first to review!

**Hatori obsesser**– I answered the whole Heruki in Kagura's college thing in ch. 1. I just had to tweak a few details for this to make sense. Kay?

**NeoDarkMagicianGirl**– dear Ra! Your name is hard to type. Yes thank you for the support. And I look forward to the next chapter of The Yoga Show, kay?

Arite so here it is! But one quick bit first. About a month passed since the last chapter and Heruki has been at the main house a lot which drives Akito crazy... now we all know the reason... did that make sense? And one more thing. Tohru, came to see Akito about two weeks after the encounter with Heruki, and she gave her one of her heart felt speeches we all know and love. And unless in the presence of one that doesn't know, I shall refer to Akito as a "she". So now on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, and if I did, Yuki would be dead from suffering a heart attack (inside thing. Review and ask about it if ya want to know)

"Why the hell did I do that for...?" Akito asked herself in the darkness of her room. "Why did I do it...?"

When Tohru spoke to Akito, she began realizing that maybe that bitch of a mother Ren was right. Maybe there was no bond between the juunishi and their God... that's why they all hated her, wasn't it...?

"No, they hated you because you made their lives hell"

Akito realized that she thought that last part out loud and looked up to find Kureno standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" Akito asked in a lazy tone.

"I came to tell you that you may not like it, but you did the right thing"

"How is letting the juunishi do as the please the right thing?"

"Well... they hate you less, for one"

"Whoopdeedoo" Akito said in her sarcastic voice. "Your just happy about it because you don't have to be with me every second of the day, and you can finally go out with that girl, what's her name? Uotani"

Kureno slightly looked away because it was partly true.

"What does it matter... they've all abandoned me..." Akito said with a sigh.

"Akito please listen--" Kureno began before he was cut off.

"No you listen you damn fuck!" (Ooh harsh!)Akito screamed in another one of her screaming fits. "All of you assholes left me! Even you and Shigure! All because there is no stupid bond! They've all abandoned me!"

"Akito would it kill you to just shut the hell up and listen to reason for just once!"

"K–Kureno...?"

"Your right! There is no bond! And even if there was you've caused enough misery to break it! But that is not why we left you!" he noticed Akito trying to cover her ears so he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Listen! The reason they left you was because you let them and they did it quickly because you treated them like dirt! And you forced them to never fall in love. Well, the more you tell them they cant do something, the more they do it! Just look at Yuki and Tohru! Or Haru and Rin! Akito! Listen to me!"

"...no..." akito said in a shaky voice.

Kureno noticed what just happened. All the emotions he had suppressed over the years had come out and he accidentally aimed them at Akito. She was now the insecure little girl that had once been there the day he told her that he was free from the curse. Her whole body was shaking with fear. At what Kureno had just said, no doubt. "Akito... please..."

She opened her eyes slowly. She was afraid of what she might see. This... this Kureno was not the one she knew and loved. When she looked at him, she found the gentle face of the faithful man she had cared about for so long, but she was still terrified. What if he yelled at her again?

"Akito... we haven't abandoned you... we've all just gone to find our own happiness... why don't you go find yours...?" he said softly as he let go of her. And with that, he left.

A/N: heh, Kureno got an attitude. I'm sorry if he was OOC, but even though I love Akito, she just needs to get her cosmic bitch slap already. I thought it would sting more if she got it from someone she really cared about (:fox ears: ohohohohohohohoh) I know I'm weird. Okay, soooooo, um... yeah, Ren wasn't really a mother to Akito and never taught her right or wrong, so in this fic, I have it so that the people Akito knows teach her bit by bit. First Tohru, then Kureno, and who's next? You'll just have to wait and see.

And y'know what else? I wrote out some other chapters and I thought they were really good at the time, but then I went back to see what I've done, and it feels like it was too fast, y'know? Kinda like when I saw the last Furuba DVD I loved the last episodes, but when I read the manga, it kinda went by too fast. Plus Akito wasn't there to be bitchy to Tohru :pouts: any way, I guess that's how it was. As I wrote it went in my mind like a cartoon, but when I re-read, I was just reading... you didn't have to read that part but if you did, God bless you.

So for the love of Ra, please review.


	3. he knows

Hello again to a new chapter. Wheeeeeeeeee! now time to thank the reviewers!

**Black Winged Angel Sami**– yeah, I made a cartoon while I was out of it. Basically I help Yuki get rid of the fangirls by getting him to pose as my boyfriend. Yeah, at the end, I say I really do love him and pin him against the wall. Then I tell him I'm kidding and... yeah... okay, hope you enjoy this chappie!... that is if you decided to come back and read...

**Hatori obsessor**– oh I'm so sorry! I knew I was forgetting someone (aside from Hiro and Kisa...) Well I hope you like this chappie!

**Fdiw**– Foamy rocks!but I like the British accented squirrel... but ya just gotta love Pilzy and his mannerisms!... seeing as how you only reviewed for ch 1, I hope you decide to come back and read the rest ;;

**NeoDarkMagicianGirl– **YES FEEL BAD FOR AKITO! Also, you may have read my rough drafts, but I decided to put some things in a different order so, yeah, just watch out for that...

I got nothing to say yet, so... on with the fic! Yeah... (that word must feel so abused)

disclaimer: I don't feel like writing anything witty, so... yeah, I don't own Furuba... yeah... or the word 'yeah'...

About a week had passed since she last "spoke" with Kureno. As she lay by the shoji door looking into her garden, she remembered the last words that were spoken to her:

_we haven't abandoned you... we've all just gone to find our own happiness... why don't you go find yours..?_

She thought about it for a bit, then sat up and asked herself silently "what happiness..?" Then she stood up and yelled out loud "what happiness is there for me!"

Despite Kureno's words, she really did think the juunishi abandoned her. Every one of them... Shigure was even going to get married soon (mozel tov to shii-chan!). women are evil... that probably why her juunishi left... the males were drawn away by women, and the females were tired of being abused...okay, that was partly Akito's fault but... but... that's the reason... the reason she kept it hidden... her true identity... but when they all found out, they didn't consider her a threat anymore... never again... women were nothing but trouble... that's why... that's why she punished them in such ways... she beat the tiger, played games with the mind of the one the dragon wanted to marry, pushed the horse out a window, cut her hair randomly, shoved her into isolation with no food, and made them all feel worthless...

That's why her mother raised her as a boy, wasn't it? She told her only daughter, the god of the juunishi, that being born female was a mistake. The only ones who didn't see it that way were the dragon, the snake, the rooster, and the dog. Until recently, the rooster and dog had been so loyal to her, the dragon attended to her personally, and she had to force the snake to refrain from dressing her up.

But... she had hoped one day, she would be able to finally show her true self to everyone... she just didn't think it would turn out the way it did...

Coming back to reality, she realized she was crying. She had never cried before, and she didn't know how it felt. It was a wonderful feeling to let go of her emotions in the form of a tear, but it felt so horrible at the same time because she had so much to cry about.

"What's the deal this time?"

Akito looked up to find none other than _him_. Heruki. The one who tormented her night and day. She hated him so much! He was so sneaky in the sense that Shigure was, reserved like Yuki(just to annoy her though), his attitude similar to Kyo, and he was always telling her what she should do like Hatori.

She looked down at the ground and sharply said "none of your business"

Hearing footsteps, she assumed that he had gone away. Akito thought that that seemed_ too _easy. After she felt that he was a decent distance away, she broke down and started to cry again. She didn't even pay attention to the rushing footsteps coming towards her. Or the hands that gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Akito. Why are you crying?" he asked with a laugh

She realized who it was.

"God, you are such a girl"

"..."

"Which would explain the bindings I can see oh so clearly"

_Wait a sec! _Akito thought_. He... can see the bindings..? but how? Oh, my yukata's falling off again I see_(when is it not?)_. I better see if I can fix this._

"I don't see what your point is..?"

"Well, there are only two reasons you'd wear those things: one, you're a girl trying to hide it, or two, you're a martial artist, but that one is highly unlikely so, no"

"I think your delirious"

"If that's true, then how come you're the one who looks like their about to pass out?

"I..."

Akito didn't get to finish. Heruki pulled her into a tight embrace and said "you so obviously need help"

"No I don't..!" akito tried to shout

"You sure about that?"

"I don't know..."

She felt his grip on her loosen up a bit, but she didn't try to pull away. Instead, she went to sleep in the midst of his warm embrace...

A/N: yeah, I got that last line from the anime... whatever. Okay, so what did you think? Originally, I came up with this chapter before anything else in English class before NeoDarkMagicianGirl (a.k.a.: kino-chan) was transferred there. I had no one to talk to/annoy/be annoying with so I wrote this, but only I didn't put in any names and had her guess who it was. She forgot akito was a girl and guessed Rin or Kagura. okay, yeah, and I was originally going to have Heruki find out the truth until chapter five, but it ended up making more sense in this part.Yeah, I apologize if these past chapters seemed to go by too fast... oh! "Grandfather die" by Stephen Lynch! Gotta go!

_You old mother fucker just walk toward the goddamn light!_

Okay, yeah, please review!


	4. no clue you make up a title

Hello again everyone! Once again, its time to thank my faithful reviewers

**NeoDarkMagicianGirl**— you've read my rough drafts, and you say you like my story. I'll try to type them up as soon as I can, kaykay?

**Black Winged Angel Sami**— glad I could help! And I'm also glad that you like the fic. I hope you like this chappie!

**Hatori obsessor**—"mozel tov" is a Yiddish expression that means congratulations… or something like that… and Ha'ri will finally be included in this chapter!

**Fdiw**—here's the new chappie, hope you enjoy! And I thought "channels" was okay… but the other ones were better… like "tech support"!

**LadyRinUchiha**—I'm sorry to say this, but Kyo won't be mentioned much in this fic. Sowwy! Oh, and Shigure is now married to my OC, Toriko Takai. Maybe I'll write a fic about her, but it'll have to wait.

Disclaimer: if I owned Furuba, then Akito would be forced to wear women's clothes from now on. But she doesn't wear women's clothes, so therefore I don't own Furuba. Duh!

Key—

(My comments)

Guest comments

On with the fic!

When Akito woke up, she was a little surprised to find where she was. She was in the exact same spot as before, and Heruki was still holding her. Akito was one of those people, who when asleep, can't be touched or moved an inch, otherwise, she would wake up. But how could Heruki have known that? She was going to say something, but she noticed that he was asleep. But not for long. He began to stir, and within a few seconds, was awake.

"Good morning" he said weakly with a smile.

"What's so good about it?" Akito asked sluggishly

"I'm still holding you and you haven't bitten me yet… ouch! Why'd you hit me?"

"I don't fell like biting you" Akito replied with one of her devious smirks (dear Ra! I love it when she does that!)

"Well I've got to go now, so later" Heruki stated while getting up. But instead of walking, he limped. Why you ask? Well, duh! He was in a weird sitting position all night! How could your foot not fall asleep after that?

As he left, Akito started to feel cold. Y'know that feeling you get when your all cozy and snug in your blankets and some ass wipe pulls the covers off? (Jeez! Doing that to my dog Kobe is so fun!) Anyway, Akito was feeling that at the moment but it went deep inside of her, and along with that, she began to feel lonely. Yeah, she hated Heruki beyond all reason, but she had forgotten what it was like to be hugged. The only people who were ever willing to do so were Shigure and Kureno. But Shigure only felt a twisted kind of love (chiya, good thing he found someone else to annoy… actually—no, you'll find out in a later chapter) and Kureno didn't truly love her. He was only a friend. She realized she didn't care who it was, she just wanted to be held (I know how you feel Akki-chan T.T… Kobe give me a hug!) Hell no! (Why not?) You're just going to shake me around again (Hey since when could you talk?) Uh… woof? (:ahem: where was I? oh yes…)

Akito clung to herself trying to keep every ounce of warmth inside of her. She wanted Heruki to come back and hold her again. She didn't care if she hated him. He was the only one who would go near her at the time… that is until…

"If you're cold, why don't you just get a blanket?" asked a certain dragon once he saw Akito from the doorway.

"Hatori? Why are you here?" Akito asked with a bit of a glare.

"you let the juunishi go, but we haven't abandoned you"

_why does that sound so familiar -.-;;_"then why was the last time you saw me over a month ago?"

"I have a life too y'know" (I just love picturing Akki-chan and Ha'ri having this conversation)

so Hatori did whatever he does when he checks up on Akito (hey, I may be the narrator, but I'm not the all-knowing omniscient narrator… oh fuckers! English class is coming back to haunt me!) yeah… so then Hatori left.

"well that was pleasant" Akito sarcastically said to herself, although she wasn't feeling as much pain as before. Then she remembered what had occurred to her earlier.

"Hatori" she called out before he could get too far.

"what is it now?" Hatori asked (wow, Ha'ri's gotten an attitude ever since he got married… in fact, at this point all of the Mabudachi Trio have married someone at this point in the story… I've already mentioned Shigure's spouse, so try to guess Aaya and Ha'ri's!… oh, yeah, I haven't finished the fic. :sweat drop: gomen nasai!)

"come here" Akito commanded simply

Hatori bent down to her level, and was a bit shocked when she hugged him.

When she let go he stood back up and looked down at her looking for an answer as to why she did that.

But instead o a clear response, Akito managed to give him a small smile and barely above a whisper, she said "thank you… for everything…"

(A/N: I somehow managed to get all of my comments in that chapter… so I got nothing to say here except that I'm listening to "If I were gay" by Stephen Lynch, and that I'm sorry this chapter was short, but I promise the next one will be a bit more lengthy, kaykay?

Arite, please r&r

Ja ne!


	5. making conversation

Hello to everyone who has been kind enough as to read my fic. As usual, it is time to respond to my reviewers.

**Hatori obsessor**— I have already told you whom Ha'ri is married to, but I shall say it again. It's Mayuko! And isn't just the best when your favorite character gets an attitude if not already?

**Black Winged Angel Sami**— um… I don't know exactly how she's acting crazy in chapter 4, but oh well! Que sera sera! And I do hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Kouseki Yume**— I'm updating at last! And um… I would take your advice, but one) I think it would be more fitting in your fic, its rather amusing. And two) I wouldn't be able to use your ideas anyway, because I've already written the entire first part by hand. However, I will need some ideas to improve the next few chapters, so maybe you can help me there when the time comes, kaykay?

**NeoDarkMagicianGirl** did not review for this chapter because the stupid library has been closed all week and she doesn't have Internet service. Sucks for her. But Neo let me tell you this. WOULD IT KILL YOU TO GO TO THE FUCKIN' PUBLIC LIBRARY! I kid I kid. R&R this when you can.

Oh, and another thing. I screwed up on an earlier chapter. The truth is, those who didn't already, still don't know about Akito's little secret. Maybe I'll fix it if I ever gain the strength to stop being so lazy and just do it… I doubt it though…

Key:

(My comments)

:Actions:

Thoughts

… (When ellipses are centered and not used in dialogue, they mean change of scene)

And so, I leave you to enjoy my crap-tastic works of wannabe literature!

Disclaimer— if I owned Furuba, the Sohmas would spend no time as humans due to my constant hugs. In a moment of rage Akito would shove me out a window(sound familiar?) but as soon as I was well enough, I'd constantly cling to her. And despite her trying to pry me off, it would not work, because I like to give tight hugs. But that never has or will happen, so, therefore, I no own Furuba.

So… where did we leave off..? Ah yes, Heruki found out about Akki-chan's secret, and she and Ha'ri just had some interaction… but for now, Ha'ri doesn't matter! Don't worry, he'll show up soon, but in the meantime…

"Hello Akito"

Akito looked up as Heruki entered he room. "what do you want?" Akito asked for the millionth time since meeting Heruki.

"that has got to be the millionth time you've asked me that since you first met me" (naw, ya think --;;)

"seriously, what do you want?"

"going for 2 million I see"

Akito death glared him.

"okay, okay, I'll tell you"

"well?"

"well, I figured that since not a lot of people come to see you, that maybe you'd like some company"

"what makes you think I'd want to see you?"

"oh, come on! You need to talk to someone! Otherwise you'll go crazy… oh wait, I guess you've already passed the critical point in that situation"

:glare:

"… Akito, would you rather just mope around until death comes?"

"…" Akito looked at the floor

":sigh: alright, I'll be going now-- "

"wait!" she looked up

"yes?" he asked turning around

"… um… c-could you tell me what the juunishi are up to?"

he smiled and said "sure thing"

about half an hour passed while Heruki told Akito how the juunishi are doing. Like who was dating(review and ask who the couples are if you're curious), recent events and stuff like that.

"what about Shigure?"

"well, I'm good friends with Toriko(remember? Remember!) , so from what I hear, she's giving him quite a hard time"

"how so?"

"she knows about Shigure being a dog, so she likes to make him beg for food and chase him with a newspaper"

Akito just had to smile at the thought. _Why didn't I think of that_ she wondered.

"is that a smile I see?"

"ah…" Akito realized how clear her facial expression was. "of… of course not!" she snapped quickly changing the look on her face to a frown and a glare.

Heruki just smiled and said "… of course"

Eventually, the time came for Heruki to leave. However, he promised he would come back to talk to her some more.

As the days passed, Heruki didn't have much to say about the juunishi, so instead, he told Akito stories from when he was younger.

"oh, god this is embarrassing"

"please continue, this is getting amusing"

"okay, so as I'm riding along, my pants get caught on the bike, and I somehow managed to fall flat on my face."

Heruki could hear Akito trying to stifle some laughter. So he continued.

"just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, I hear panting and growling. I look up to find three dogs that are, like, ready to attack. Then I remembered! I had a cookie in my ass pocket!"

Akito's laughing became clearer.

"so then they all pounce on me! Two are licking my face, and the other one is trying to get the cookie. When I managed to get free, I had to walk home with ass-less pants"

then Akito burst out laughing

"mission accomplished"

"what?"

"what I mean is, it's been my goal to make you laugh"

"why"

"I like seeing you happy"

Akito blushed a faint rose color. _No one… has ever said anything like that to me… but_ _why him…? Does he—_

"oh, that came out wrong didn't it? Sorry"

_I guess not… wait, why do I care? Do… I want him to…?_

"okay, it's about time for me to go" he said getting up.

"um… Heruki?"

"yeah" he asked turning around to face Akito.

"what do you do every day?"

"come again?"

"what's your routine like?"

"Hmm, lets see… over sleep, rush over to the college to take some classes, when that's over, have some me-time, come here, and go home"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, what'd you expect? Wait, what do you do all day?"

"… I wait for you to show up…"

"That's all! Akito… I need you to do something for me"

"What is it?"

"Tomorrow, I want you to do something worthwhile during the day so then you have something to tell me when I get here. Because lets face it, I'm running out of embarrassing childhood stories."

"Why?"

"I want to get to know you better. I've told you a lot about myself, but I know nothing of you. I want to know more about you"

"But… why would you want that?"

"This is going to sound weird, but whenever I come here, I get this strange feeling. It's like I know you need me to come see you and talk to you. It's a nice feeling. To be needed for something. Well, Akito, now I need you. I need you to make your life worthwhile instead of sitting around until you die. I don't know how many people actually do care about you, but I know for sure that I do. I really do care about you Akito."

"…"

"Akito?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

":Anime fall: Akito! Were you even listening?"

"Yeah, but I don't exactly get what your saying"

"Well, I'm leaving now. Just let that sink in for a while."

…

as Heruki was about to leave the main house, he heard someone call out to him.

"Heruki"

he turned around. "oh hey, Hatori"

"Heruki, I don't know if I was hearing things or not, but did I… hear laughing coming from Akito's room?"

"hmm? Oh, yeah"

"well let me ask you. How much do you care about Akito?"

"hmm… I'd say a lot actually"

"how come?"

"I… just do… I can't really explain it…"

"well, don't get too attached. You know Akito only has a short time left to live"

Heruki's face saddened a bit. "yeah… I know"

"but Heruki. You should also know that the more you see Akito, the more of a chance Akito has at living longer."(gah! Gomen nasai if I'm too repetitive with Akki-chan's name, but they're just trying to be careful, should anyone be listening)

"okay, I'll try to keep that going. Later Hatori"

"good-bye"

"… Hatori?"

Hatori turned around to find… Yuki?

"Yuki, what are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Haru, but…"

"how much of that conversation did you hear?"

"not much… but, um, … is Heruki gay?"(remember, he doesn't know about Akki-chan!)

"what do you mean?"

"well, Haru told me he's been spending a lot of time around Akito, and most of us haven't been able to see him recently, so…"

"Yuki, this doesn't concern you. So I suggest you stay out of it." Hatori snapped at Yuki before leaving him to his own confused thoughts.

…

_he… he needs me…? He… cares about me…?_

A/N: I have used up all of my wit in the opening, and its currently 1:14 AM. To wrap this up, I only say: please review, my hands are cramped up from typing reviews, emails, and this fanfic, and that, its really dark right now so the computer screen is beginning toglow in this eerie sort of way…

REVIEW!


	6. touchy moments!

Yet another chapter… not many people seem to be reviewing… oh well, you guys have read it, and enjoyed it, so I shall continue for you! Because I would hate to be a hypocrite… even though I kind of already am. That's cuz I once wrote a review to the author of "And Now I Cannot Touch You", that she should continue, even though some people criticized her work. I wasn't alone though ;; . Anyway, judging by you reviews, I guess you like this fic, so now I thank you all!

**Kouseki Yume**— um… okay…? I kid, I don't mind talking to you, but I live nowhere near Kentucky, so… but maybe you could email me so we could chat. I would email you but I cant seem to find your email address

**Black Winged Angel Sami**— kyaa! Thank you for saying that chapter was cute! (That's what I was going for) I reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaally hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Hatori obsesser**—I say again: kyaaa! I want to thank you for reviewing this from the start, even though Akki-chan isn't exactly your favorite. But I am sorry for what I said! I so sowwy! But just so you know, I don't care how much I love a character. Its always fun to ridicule them! Unless they're cute and innocent… like Momiji… or white Haru… don't ask-.-;;

And **NeoDarkMagicianGirl**… I shall use the Jedi mind trick on you now. You _will _review every chapter of this that you have missed. And you _will_ listen to my ramblings. And you _will_ get me rubber a ducky named George… err forget that last one.

Okay, well, that should do it. And just a quick note, in this chapter, sparks will fly :winkwink:

Disclaimer: I no own Furuba (behold, the simplest disclaimer so far)

Key:

… -- Scene change

Tsubaki— camellia

:Actions:

-- Flashback

All right, so the next day came, and Akito did What Heruki asked her to do… is it me, or is he beginning to act like a guidance counselor. Kind of like that retarded one from _Doug_ that was always smiling… :ahem: anyway, so then he showed up… Heruki, not the eerily gay guidance counselor… (no offense meant. I love gay guys!)

"why hello Akito" Heruki said, entering her room

"… hello…" Akito replied in a hushed, lazy tone

"did you do what I asked?"

Akito nodded

"well?"

she pointed to an open shoji door

"hmm, is that a garden?"

she nodded once more

he looked at her curiously. "you wanna show me around?"

"you can't manage on your own?"

"well, I don't know. I'd just like some company"

"… okay…"

…

"wow. There are a lot of tsubaki's here" Heruki said looking around. "did you plant all this yourself?"

"… most of it"

I'm impressed. When did you start?"

"when I was little… it was the most feminine thing I was allowed to do…"



"mama! Aaya made another dress! Can I please try it on?"

"I told you already. You were supposed to be a boy. Now you have to make it up to me by acting as one"

"Ren-san?"

"Shigure?"

"I'm sure it wont do any harm if she only wars it in her room"

"I said no already and I mean it. Akito was supposed to be a boy"

"but she's a girl"

"you have no idea how much of a let down that is…"

"hmm…" Shigure looked around, "where is Akito?"

"why should I care"

…

"Akito…?" Shigure said to himself as he looked around a bit. Then he found her curled up in one of the corners of her room. "oh Akki-chan! Please don't cry!"

"but :sniff: why cant I dress like a girl :sniff?"

"I don't know, but it _was_ your mother's decision"

"I don't like my mama! I want my daddy! He liked me as a girl!"

"Yes, I know, but… Akito… he's dead"

"I want my daddy!"

"Oh you poor thing! Don't worry, I'll love you no matter what!" and, with that said, he hugged her… rather tightly…

"Shii-chan, don't hug me so tight"

"I'm sorry"

"Its not fair! Kagura and Isuzu get to dress like girls"

"Well, they're juunishi, not the god like you"

Just then there was a slight breeze and a lone tsubaki came in through the shoji door with the wind.

"… What's that?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's a tsubaki. Its very pretty isn't it?"

"I want to plant one. No, a whole garden!"



"Akito?"

"Huh, what?"

"I asked you why that was the most feminine thing you could do"

"My mother, if you can call her that, resented my being a girl, so she raised me as a boy"

"Well, that's not nice"

"You think?"

"… Akito"

"What?"

"Yesterday when I saw you laughing…"

"Yes?"

"I thought you were very beautiful…"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"hmm? Woops. Did I say that out loud?"

"apparently!"

"sorry, but you were"

"… what are you getting at?" she asked suspiciously.

"… I don't know…"

at this point in time, our dear Akki-chan was getting very frustrated… and confused. So, in an attempt to storm away angrily, she tripped on her kimono-robe… thing… and she would have fallen on her face, had Heruki not have caught her just in time. Their faces weren't even inches away, causing Akito's face to turn the same shade of red as her tsubakis.

"um… Heruki… would you mind letting go?"

he stared into her eyes for a sec.

"Heruki?"

"yes, I would mind"

"huh?" but before Akito could say more, Heruki kissed her… this lasted for a while…

when the kiss broke, Akito looked at Heruki and said "why can't I hate you?"

"y'know, people tend to ask me that a lot"

instead of saying another word, she fell into his embrace that had felt so welcoming once before. Looking over his shoulder, she could see a figure spying on them fro her room. Akito ignored it. Nothing else mattered.

"why…?"

"why what?"

"why are you doing this?"

"… at least I'm not gay"

"what?"

"I thought there was something different about you"

"what are you talking about?"

"I didn't know what to call that feeling"

"talk straight already!"

"Akito, I love you"

Akito let the words sink in. she had heard them before, but… when the people who said them did… it didn't feel real… but when Heruki said them… the feeling seemed real. It _was_ real. Those words spoken by him and none other brought warmth to Akito's body that had long been lost.

"I love you too"

A/N: wasn't that chapter lovely? Too bad I can't show you guys the pics I drew for them when I wrote it out. The ending one for this chapter was really cute. Or so says Neo. Eh, well. Whatever.

And I don't know much about Akito's parents aside from that Akira died when Akito was still fairly young, and that when he died, Ren was a Ra damned bitch that resented her only child's existence and raised her as a boy. She'll show up fairly soon in this fic :hinthint: but yeah… have you ever see what Ren looks like? She looks a lot like Akito, but with really long snaky hair. She kind of looks like a guy in disguise O.o

And another thing. Guess who was spying on Akito and Heruki! Rainbow shaped cookies that were made by leprechauns that get you sugar high(or just plain high) with even the slightest bite to anyone who can guess who!

REVIEW!


	7. an unpleasant surprise

And here I am once more with chapter 7! Wooooo:ahem: anyway, you know what time it is. Time to thank my reviewers!

**LadyRinUchiha**—your guess was more or less right, but no matter what Ren throws at him (figuratively speaking or for real), Heruki can stand it, cuz he has the power of annoyance! Woot!

**Hatori obsesser**—leprechauns rock!… Moo…

**Kouseki Yume**—well, that seems… interesting. Sorry 'bout that. And I emailed you, so… yeah…

**One Winged Angel Sami**—Heruki does seem nice, doesn't he? Just wait till later chapters :hinthint:

**Kara-muyu**— first things first… OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO:cough:ahem: not much else to say, 'cept… ENJOY BITCH, err, BAKA NEKO!

And here are the poll results!(I'm counting all the 'maybe' guesses, cuz there are a lot of those)

Hatori—2

Kureno—1

Shigure—2

Ren—3

Yuki—1

All who guessed Shigure… are dead wrong! Hahahahahaha :cough: no seriously, it was Ren. Hmm… not very accurate… meh. But had I kept my original idea, it would have been Yuki, so **One Winged Angel Sami **would have been the only one right if shehad stayed undecided! But, its Ren, so enough of my babbling, COOKIES FOR EVERYONE:tosses truck loads of rainbow colored cookies: but even though Kouseki Yume didn't vote, you get some too! But none for kara-muyu, cuz she didn't vote and I feel like being a bitch. So nyah:kara-chan threatens to beat me up: meeep! All right here's a damn cookie!

I shall now shut up and get on wit my fic

Disclaimer: am I Natsuki Takaya? No? okay, then. I don't own Fruits Basket. Anyone who had to think about that is a Ra-damned baka. I kid! I don't mean it!

As the weeks passed, Akito and Heruki's relationship grew stronger, and Heruki stopped by the main house more frequently. Y'know, now that I think about it, they're kind of like Dita and Zima from Chobits. Hell, they even look like them. Anyway, the more time Akito spent with Heruki the gentler she became. But don't let that freak you out. This is just the calm before the storm…

One day in particular, Akito was sitting before her garden, in her, room, with a little white bird perched on her finger, when she felt that someone had entered the room… that and she heard the door open.

"you tramp"

Akito knew who it was.

"what do you want Ren?" Akito asked turning around to face her.

"you refuse to address me as your mother?"

"you never were a real mother as far as I'm concerned"

"hmm, I suppose you're right… for once"

"I ask again, what do you want?"

"I came to see if it was true"

"to see if what was true?"

"about you and this Heruki person"

"that were together, yes"

"so he knows about the curse?"

"duh"(gotta love the attitude)

"and that you don't have much time to live?"

Akito turned away slowly "of course…"

"so he pities you"

"he loves me!" Akito snapped facing her again quickly.

"or so he says"(manipulation!)

"you don't know what you're talking about"

"and you do?"

"yes. He said he loves me, and I love him"

"wasn't that what happened with Shigure and Kureno?"

"what?"

"you made yourself believe you loved Shigure, and Kureno said he loved you because he pitied you"

"that's not true. They did love me… but it was one-sided in both cases. Shigure only loved me in his own twisted way, and I loved Kureno, but he didn't love me the way I had wanted him to."

"and this Heruki does love you the way you want him to?"

"yes, but he doesn't love me the way I want to. He loves me the way _he_ wants to. Its not one-sided like before"

"how do you know?"

"I told you. He said it himself"

"did he mean it?"

"of course"

"but I ask: how do you know?"

"if I didn't, then I wouldn't have…"

"wouldn't have what?"

"… had sex with him(1)"

"you truly are a slut"

"look who's talking'

"don't contradict your mother"

"you are not my mother. And if anything, I blame you for all this happening"

"why?"

"you raising me as a boy forced me to keep all of my emotions and desires on the inside. Now that they're released, they will begin to wreak havoc on everyone… so, you shouldn't get angry over something you caused"

"so you blame all this on me?"

"I just said that you hearing impaired whore!"

"Ren?"

Ren turned around and saw Heruki

"you…"

"'you' what?"

"how dare you do this to my daughter"

"oh, so she's your daughter now? And since when do you care?"

"I don't, but she's twisted enough as it is"

"are you sure you're not referring to yourself?"

"why you little—"

"wait, wait. I think I've heard this one before" (Yuki's line, but I couldn't resist)

not wanting to deal with what Ren considered to be an idiot, she left in a storm of frustration. Now you see the power of witty remarks!

"what was that all about?" Heruki asked

"long story" Akito replied

Heruki walked over to Akito, sat down, and hugged/clung to her(if I was him, I'd do that non-stop :P)

"Heruki…"

"yeah?"

"do you really love me?"

"well that's a stupid question!"(said with chibi happy face)

"well, do you?"

"you're letting what Ren said get to you?"

"you were eavesdropping on us?"

oh come on! It's so easy and fun! You should try it!"

"I have…"

"oh, really?"

"just answer my question"

":sigh: (suddenly serious) of course I love you Akito. I've said it a million times"

"do you mean it?"

"is Ren a bitch?"

"yeah"

"then there's your answer"

"are you sure?"

"yes! Of course I do! Try not to read into this too much"

"okay…"

":sigh: if you're doubting this, then I must ask you: do you love me?"

"more that anything else, yes, I love you"

he smiled warmly "good to know"

"and so they sat there for a bit more nestled in each other's warmth.

A/N: (1)—review and ask for details. Nothing graphic, just an explanation and maybe a filler chapter if you want.

Okay, so, I just realized something. You people don't know what the hell Heruki looks like! Or what his family life is like either! So, I shall now give you all a brief description/bio. Kaykay?

Name: Heruki Sohma

Occupation: student

Family: mother, father, 3 brothers and 1 sister(Heruki is the youngest)

Physical appearance: black hair with a greenish kind of sheen(like Megumi from Rurouni Kenshin), light brown eyes, wears a lot of green and black(usually I just draw him with either a dark green sweater/shirt thing or a black one with black pants and black shoes, or a green yukatawhat? He looks good in green) actually, he kind of looks like Shigure with Tohru's bangs, except they're… pointier? I don't know. But at least now you know. And he doesn't have a cowlick either.

Likes: annoying people, pizza, scaring the hell out of Chihuahuas, clinging to people who don't take it the wrong way, being sugar high, and things that usually creep people out. Not scare, just creep out… like eating pickles with hotdogs… hey, I do that…

Dislikes: being annoyed, and… not much else except for really whiny people and hypocrites.

That should just about do it. Ja ne!


	8. surprise surprise!

Kon'nichiwa! I'll just skip ahead to the thank you's

**LadyRinUchiha**— they do seem like a nice couple, ne? And don't worry. The storm will get here soon enough! Please excuse the fluffiness. I wrote most of the story while watching _Whose Line Is It Anyway_ late at night, my Spanish class, and my geometry class. So basically any time and place where my mind wanders, or I'm half asleep. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Kouseki Yume**—why don't you just start a new e-mail account? Anyway, I see you and Ruki-chan (I call him that occasionally) have a lot in common. Lol. And don't worry; I'm a bookaholic too! I need to read something decent at least once a day! I can finish a novel in 1/2 –7 days, if it's really good. And don't kill Akki-chan! I still need her for the fic! Lol.

**One Winged Angel Sami**— yay! Someone thinks he's hot! Lol. And be thankful your insecurity got you some free cookies! _Leprechaun_ cookies! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Hatori obsesser**— you also have thinks in common with him! Squee! And I swear, anyone I can think of who knows about Ren, has at least once said that she is a bitch. So you're not alone-. Hope you like this chapter!

**NeoDarkMagicianGirl**— HA! I knew you would react this way! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :cough: but seriously, CUT IT OUT WITH THE SQUEEKER THING! IN RUROUNI KENSHIN, I AM THE SQUIRREL! But you wouldn't know, so never mind… I AM YOUR FATHER! Not really, for obvious reasons…. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chappie!

**Torii Mei Winters**— I do so hope you get around to reading the whole thing, and thanks! I do so appreciate the compliment- hope you like this one!

**Kaiyine**— thank you very much, and yes, I agree with you. When I wrote this, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing, so looking back on it… well, just be thankful I altered a few things. Otherwise, this fic would really suck! I am aware that Akki-chan opened up too much too quickly, but here's the thing: at the time being, Akito didn't really have anyone to talk to, so she didn't have much choice, but for it to be Heruki. Also, she kind of realized that she never had control of the family, and she already had a weird mental state, so she was kind of unstable. Another thing: I believe in love at first sight, so I had it happen in this fic. But my theory is that when you are struck by love, you don't recognize it, and sometimes deny it before accepting it. Which is why my favorite relationships spawn from hate, so… but enough of that; I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Okay, not much else to write before the fic, 'cept for the disclaimer, so… ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I am listening to _Holiday_ by Green Day… oh, yeah… I don't own Furuba…

Key:

(My comments)

_Thoughts_

:Actions:

About a month had passed since the encounter with Ren, and things were getting hot n' heavy between Akito and Heruki (gimmie a break! I was in geometry eating a doughnut and drinking a lemonade Capri sun when I wrote that!). One day in particular, when Hatori came too see Akito again, well… let me just say it was an interesting visit…

"Akito! How could you let this happen!"

"Hatori, just calm down…"

But the truth was, Akito wanted to panic. She thought _how… how could I of all people… be… be pregnant…?_

"Akito, I'm going to have to arrange for you to have an abortion"(cuz Ha'ri's not _that_ kind of doctor)

"NO!"

"What?'

"I…"

"Akito, you can't possibly want to _keep_ it?"

"I… I do…"

"Why?"

"I don't know"

"Don't tell me you just want to keep it to prove that you're a better mother than Ren?"

"That's… partly true… but…" Akito couldn't finish. How could Hatori understand what it's like to create something out of love? Yeah, he was a seahorse, but…(think about it)

":Sigh: have you told Heruki yet?"

"How could I? I just found out today"

"True"

_:Sigh: men… -.-;;_

"But Akito, don't think I don't understand. Mayuko just had our child" (oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that. Whoops! The entire Mabudachi trio are daddies at this point in the story:Fox ears: OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOH)

"… Who?"

":Sigh:stare:"

"Oh, yeah, her… how's she doing?"

"Fairly well" (at this point in the story, Akito and Hatori kind of remind me of Stewie and Brian from _Family Guy_)

"Hatori, if you understand, let me keep it"

"But Akito, it could mean your—"

"Life. I know. But I wouldn't mind dying as a mother…"

":Sigh: alright then. I'll let you keep it"

"Woohoo!"

"What the—?"

"Oops. I think the hormones are kicking in"

"God save us all"

Yeah, so… later that night, Heruki stopped by. (It was Saturday .!)

"Heruki"

"Yeeees?" (No, he's not drunk, just being his normal self…)

"Must you be so upbeat?"

"As I said before, yeeees!"(Oh, yeah, he's sugar high too)

"Maybe I should tell you when you're completely sane…"

"No! I wanna kno— :whack:"

Yup. You guessed it. She whacked him on the head. Woohoo!

In the morning, Heruki was as sane as he ever was going to be.

"Oh Akito!" he practically sang out. (For him that's normal)

"Five more minutes! I've almost dominated the sporks"

"O.o"

":Wakes up completely: oh, its you -.-;"

"Well you don't seem so happy to see me"

"Who wou— oh shit!"

"What?"

Akito didn't have time to answer, seeing as how she had to run to the bathroom. Once in there, Heruki could distinctly hear gagging and hacking noises. So, when she came out, he just had to ask:

"Akki-chan dearest?" (I know, I know: O.o)

"What?"

"Are you bulimic?"

"NO! I'm already skinny enough as it is!"

"True, true… then why were you throwing up?"

"Oh, yeah, that's what I wanted to tell you"

"You've developed an eating disorder?"

"Are you deaf or just really stupid?"

"I'd say both 3"

"…"

"But, seriously, what did you want to tell me?"

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes"

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you really really sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you really really really sure?"

"Yes"

"Are you reall—"

"Just tell me already!"

"Alright. Touchy touchy" (gah! He's affecting Akki-chan!)

"Well?"

"Heruki

"Yeah?"

"I'm pregnant"

"… You're right. I'm deaf. What was that?"

"I'm pregnant"

Heruki didn't say another word. Instead, he passed out.

A/N: wasn't that just fun? Whatever. When I wrote this out, I drew a cute picture of Heruki with swirly eyes, like Kenshin's 'oro' face. Yeah, now much else to write… who else has read vol. 9 of Furuba? I have and I love it! It's my favorite one so far! Kakeru and Heruki are kind of similar, ne? And isn't Kureno just adorable? The part where Uo's stomach was growling, and he offers to buy her lunch, yeah, for some crazy reason I squeal in delight, when he says "no worries". But he really is like Tohru. Uo was all yelling at him, and he sat there smiling. Kyaa! And he says "eh?" a lot too! That, aside, there's only one thing left to say…

REVIEW!

(Subliminal message: please r&r my other fic, "New Year's Dance". Kaykay?)


	9. another unwanted visit

Hello yet again… god, are my fingers cramped. But I must continue! Be thankful for my selflessness! Nah, forget the part about the selflessness. I love being a stingy bitch. But still, be grateful I update once a week. Eh, whatever, I shall now thank all those that have reviewed!

**One Winged Angel Sami**— I think just about everyone laughed at Heruki and got freaked out by Akito. Hope you like this chappie!

**LadyRinUchiha**— omg! When I read your review I said to myself "kyaa, she has no idea!" But I mean that in a good way. This chapter should explain what I mean. And don't worry; I just ate some cake, so this should come naturally. Lol.

**Sakuryo**— kyaa! Thank you so much! And I know what you mean. Isn't it just the best when guy pass out from finding out about stuff like that? Lol. Hope you like this chapter!

**Hatori obsesser**— one thing… LMFAO! I'm sorry, but I burst out laughing when I read your review! I'm sorry I can't turn you into an OC and make you Ha'ri's girlfriend, but this is so much more fun! I'll get more into depth of all the other Sohma's relationships in another fic… or do I mean sequel? Hints right there!

**CelestialGlowEquivalence**— and I thought **NeoDarkMagicianGirl **was hard to write. But, yeah, as you wanted, here's the next chapter! Hope you like!

**Akitoa.k.a.Kito**— I'm sorry if you don't like the romance part, but when I wrote this, the idea was to make **NeoDarkMagicianGirl** say "awww". Here's how this chapter's genres go: random humor, angst, and fluff. Sorry, but… yeah… hope you like!

Okay, that should do it for now. On with the fic!

Disclaimer: I think the statement is pretty obvious by now. And incase you're a moron, or your just slow at the moment, I'll say it. I don't own Furuba.

When Heruki woke up, he was lying on a futon with a cold compress on his forehead. As he slowly got up, the first person he saw was Akito.

"Oh Akito. I just had the weirdest dream. You told me you were pregnant and—"

"That wasn't a dream you idiot"

"You mean you're really…?"

"Uh huh"

Heruki rose up slowly, and walked out into Akito's garden. The next sound she heard was a splash. Akito rushed out to find that Heruki had fallen face first into her koi pond.

She came over to him, crouched down, and yelled into his ear (whichever part wasn't submerged in water) "GET OUT OF MY KOI POND!"

"Huh, what?"

"At least you're sane now"

"So… you're having a baby?"

"Yeah"

"And I'm the father?"

To this, Akito's response was to smack him in the head and yell, "what do you take me for!"

Regaining composure, he sat up and hugged her. He said, "I get it, I get it. You've made me so happy."

"You're getting me wet y'know"

"Yeah, sorry"

"… It's alright…" (Argh! Fluff!)

They sat there for a while until Akito sneezed.

"Uh… maybe we should get dried off," Heruki suggested.

"Yeah, I think we should"

So, um, yeah… I have nothing better to work with, so I'll write what they're wearing. Akito was wearing a red yukata with a dark red sash (I don't know what it's called ), and Heruki was wearing a dark blue yukata with a black sash and… oh! Inspiration just struck me! And don't ask how Heruki was able to get his hands on some spare clothes. It's a mystery to me like everything else.

While they sat in Akito's room, Akito started to sneeze frequently.

"Akito?"

"What?"

"I think you're sick"

"Oh really? Gee, what gave that away?"

"Come here a sec"

Akito scooted over to where Heruki was, and he put the back of his hand against her forehead. "Oh, yeah, you've got a fever."

":Glare:"

"… What?"

"You bastard! You're the one who got me sick!"

"When?"

"You fell in the koi pond and hugged me!"

"I wouldn't have done that if you hadn't have told me you were pregnant!"

":5 second pause:eyes begin to water: y-you mean :sniff: you don't like that I'm having a baby:looks at ground and begins to cry:

"_Oh crap, here come the mood swings_ Akito I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way! How can I make it up to you?"

":Stops crying all of a sudden: well, I am a little hungry…"

"_Should have seen that one coming _what would you like?"

I'm too lazy to list all the food. Let's just say it was a wide variety.

At this point, Heruki was thinking _what have I gotten myself into? I'm going to be out all day._

"Um, Akito, would you settle for a rice ball?"

"In the shape of a duck?"

"0.o um… okay…?"

"Yay!"

Yes, like you right now, Heruki was getting very freaked out… and eventually Akito got to eat her duck shaped rice ball… seven of them actually… I want one T.T

Anyway, about a week later, Akito was sitting in her room (is it me, or does a lot of this story take place in her room?), when someone opened the door.

"Get out or I'm getting Heruki. I know he annoys you" Akito snapped. And by the way, she's talking to Ren.

"He's not that bad. In fact, I don't think I'd mind stealing him from you."

"Puh-lease, the only one you _think_ you stole from me was Shigure, but he only slept with you to get back at me"

"Humph. Think what you will, but you must admit that it stung."

"It did… but I'm over that. Besides, I've started something new with Heruki"

"And what might that be?"

"Do you want to know so badly?"

"…Yes, I do"

"Then don't think I'll tell you"

Ren walked over to a corner of the room and opened a loose floorboard. In the floorboard was a box. She opened the box and took out a photograph. She looked at Akito menacingly and said "tell me or you can say goodbye to the only remaining picture of your father."

Akito couldn't risk that. "Put everything back where it was and I'll tell you"

Ren did as Akito told her to do and listened for what Akito would say.

"… I'm having Heruki's child…"

Ren let it slowly sink in, took a deep breath, and walked over to Akito. Ren's expression went from eerily calm to overly enraged as she yelled "YOU LITTLE WHORE!" and slapped Akito.

Akito didn't care. She took all the hits from her would-be-mother.

When Ren finished, she was slightly out of breath, and Akito was covered in bruises and blood (I like to exaggerate)

"… Are you satisfied…?" Akito asked after a period of silence.

Ren looked at her oddly.

"Are you satisfied! I hope you realize that I don't care what you do to me anymore! You can take what you want because it won't matter! Because in the end I'll have something special to me, but you wont be able to take it away, because I might not be around anymore!"

Ren realized what Akito was talking about. So she came to her 'daughter' and kicked her in the place it would hurt the most. The one place that would cause Akito to lose her child.

"So much for that speech…" was the last thing Akito heard before passing out with tears streaming down her face,

…

When Akito awoke, she was still in pain. The two people she saw were Heruki and Hatori. Hatori was off in the corner working on something while Heruki was sitting by her side. His bangs covered his eyes, but one could tell he'd been crying (don't know if that's too drastic of not).

"Heruki…?"

Hatori immediately looked up from what he was doing and as Heruki looked up into Akito's eyes. He hugged her tightly s he said, "I'm so glad you're awake! You've been out for three days!"

"Three days! Really?"

"Heh, no. I just like screwing around. But seriously, I was worried about you."

Akito let him hold her a while more until she remembered something.

"Hatori am I still…"

He smirked a bit as he said, "fortunately, Ren missed and it didn't affect anything other that the fact that it made you pass out."

Akito sighed in relief. Then she looked at Heruki. "If that's all that happened, then why were you so worried?"

"Well, when it happened, I saw Ren leave your room with blood on her hands. I rushed in and found you all beat up on the floor. How do you think that made me feel?

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

For making you worry"

":Sigh: just don't let it happen again"

Then Hatori spoke up.

"Akito, you really should stay away from Ren. Otherwise you'll die from multiple beatings instead of childbirth. Try to avoid her at all costs"

Akito leaned her head on Heruki's neck, closed her eyes and said "you don't need to tell me twice"

A/N: my parents are really pissed at me for staying up so late writing this, so not much else to say, except…

REVIEW!


	10. gomen nasai!

Hi hi. Oh my Ra! I am so sorry! I know everyone who reads this was expecting a new chapter, today being Friday and all, but here's the thing: last week, I was up pretty late typing and everyone in my house was really pissed off at me. Even my sister who hardly talks to me except for when I have an attitude problem O.o… anyway, as I was saying, I didn't get a chance to type my author's note which was really important!

So here it is: I was going to ask if I should write about the whole nine months. The reason I'm asking is, because when I first wrote the story, I just skipped ahead, and I just wanted to know if anyone wanted me to write about what happened in between. If so, I'll need your suggestions. If not, then alrighty then. But if in the end, I decide to just skip ahead anyway, don't feel offended, I just probably like my original idea better (whatever I see first I tend to like better). And one more thing… if I decide to skip ahead, the next chapter will be the last one. But never fear! There is a sequel in the making! And it'll probably be up soon, seeing as how my summer break begins next week (I'm going to be almost exactly like Shigure this summer, I'm telling you).

Yeah, I just wanted to get that message across… and so I don't get in trouble for wasting valuable chapter space, here's a little scene I came up with a while back… but not before I thank my oh so loyal reviewers!

**Hatori obsesser**— wow… I my fic made you cry… mission accomplished! Nah, I kid. But seriously, I'm glad you liked it! And I'll write more about the rice ball later! And I would make you an OC, but I don't feel like it… and I've already got it planned out, so… no… I'll have the chapter up by next week I promise!

**Kouseki Yume**— I can't give away too much about Akki-chan's baby, and this is my fic (not to be to harsh), but if I want Akki-chan to die last chapter, then she will!… no, I cant do that… but maybe I will! Confusion! And omg! You broke your neck! Holy fuck, I hope you're feeling better! No one deserves that! And I hope you dealt with the grounding and suspension well… better yet, I hope it's over and done with! I hope you like the next chappie when it's up!

**Sakuryo**— everyone hates Ren… what else is new… and about Akki-chan's kid… you'll just have to wait and see :3

**Darkblinds**— truth be told, I got your review for chapter one, and I thought, "oh you poor thing… I hope you don't mind the little shocker…" And I put those ramblings up there for a reason, y'know. That's why you got kind of lost. I know I should shorten them up a bit but… that's just not me. And I love Heruki so much! I'll probably have to explain later thou'.

**Akitoa.k.a.Kito**— like I have previously stated, more on the rice ball later. Ack! I swear I'll have the next chapter up next time!

**CelestialGlowEquivalence**— I had better not have spelt it wrong! Lol. And as for that line… didn't I write about that? Anyway, it's just that, I read somewhere that if someone who's pregnant (like if they just barely got pregnant, like Akito in the last chapter) gets kicked or hit or something… down there… they can lose the baby, and… yeah, basically that. Ren wants Akito to suffer, so she wanted her to lose her baby, and like I said, that's basically it… yeah…. Hope you like the next chapter when it's up!

**NeoDarkMagicianGirl**— muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! My fanfic made you cry! That's two people so far! Admit it! And what the hell is your yami's name? Selket is still mad at me about the cookie, but she actually made contact with me today… she kicked me… but hey, It's better than nothing.

Okay, I apologize about the long thank yous, but at long last, here is the random little scene.

Momiji sat in Shigure's kitchen oh so happily as he munched on his cereal. Then, none other than Shigure himself entered the kitchen!

He swiped Momiji's cereal bowl and said "silly rabbit! Trix are for me!" and he began to eat it.

Just as Momiji was about to start crying, Kyo came in though out of nowhere and said, "Hey, if you want payback, you can just eat his cookie crisp cereal"

To this, Shigure said "no! Not my COOO-oooookie-crisp!" (Very hard to type with a straight face)

Then Yuki came in through out of nowhere and said "don't worry, if you want payback, you can just eat his… hey wait, is there even a cereal with a cat as a spokes person—err, thing?"

"I don't think so," Shigure replied, "well, we have some frosted flakes, but…"

Then Kisa popped in at random and said "their grrrrrreat!" and scurried away.

Everyone else was like O.o;;

Then as if that didn't happen, Yuki said, "The only other stuff we got is fruit loops"

All of a sudden, they all heard a tapping noise on the window. They all turned towards it only to find Kureno!

Kyo opened the window and asked, "How the hell did you get here?"

Kureno replied, "I followed my nose!"

Again, everyone went O.o;;

Kyo's response to this was "… hey rat-boy, y'wanna go play mouse trap?"

"Nah, you came close to beating me last time… lets go watch Tom and Jerry!"

"Okay!" so then they skipped along into the other room to watch TV.

Then Shigure soon followed after saying, "ooh! Ooh! After that can we watch _All Dogs Go to Heaven_?

Kureno left soon after claiming he was "coo coo for coco puffs."

All that was left was Momiji in the lonely kitchen. Therefore, no one heard him when he said "but I still didn't get to finish my trix cereal!"

A/N: so, how was that? I have to wrap this up soon, so please review with your ideas, and until next time, ja ne!


	11. the finale

Aright. Due to popular demand, I'll now skip ahead to… y'know. I guess me writing that note last time was kind of pointless… and I'm sorry I posted a week late, one of my other fics got banned, so I couldn't write for a week. Well, here's the grand finale! And I do hope you guys read everything I wrote last chapter. I ramble for a reason y'know.

**Sakuryo**— as you wished, here it is. What does doushiyo mean?

**CelestialGlowEquivalence**— yeah, as you may have noticed, I just matched the zodiac animal to the cereal dude… thing… and yeah, hope you like this chappie.

**Kouseki Yume**— that's great news! I'm glad to hear it! I've been craving coco puffs and cheerios recently… oh, yeah, hope you like this one!

**Hatori obsesser**— that was a nice mental image. Yeah, hope you like this one.

**One Winged Angel Sami**— thanks for the compliment… I think… yeah, okay… yeah…

**Darkblinds**— random is always good!

**NeoDarkMagicianGirl**— we've already been through the whole Yami thing, so… so give it a rest! Shut up Selket! Yeah, I hope you can r&r for this one soon.

**Akitoa.k.a.Kito**— yeah! Thanks for noticing! Hope you like this one!

Actually, y'know what? I'm kinda feeling… not in the mood for this; so hold on, I'll be back after I watch a few eps. of Furuba. Kaykay?

:168 minutes later:

Woo! That was a whole lot of fun! When watching Ayame's intro episode, I burst out laughing, I forgot how funny it was! Actually, I was watching episode 13 and y'know the part where Haru proves his natural color? My mom was like "I don't get it." Omg! I did not want to explain that! And then I started to repeat the lines and— okay; I think it's best I get this over with and onto the story.

Disclaimer: you know the drill

In a matter of weeks, Akito had healed completely and was able to get around. In a matter of months, she was driving everyone crazy! Heruki had moved in permanently at that point, and Hatori had to move into the main house temporarily (he lives in the Sohma compound, but separately from the main house… when I wrote this, I was eating a rice krispies treat, but I wished it was a rice ball in the form of a duck… or a cow… wouldn't it be cool to have a rice krispies treat in the form of a cow, and instead of "snap crackle pop" it went "moo" when you poured milk on it? okay, yeah, I'll move on…)

Anyway, it was almost nine months when Akito asked for something.

"Heruki?"

"Yees"(oh, great. He's gotten into the sugar again. Have you noticed he's only like that when I'm eating sugar?)

"I… wanted to see someone"

"Who?"

"Yuki"

"…Why?"

"I might… die soon… so… of all the juunishi, I want to apologize to him the most."

"… All right, but remember: you can't let him see you like this. Like the others, he doesn't know."

"I know"

…

"Akito?"

"Yuki… it's been quite a long time…"

Despite not being bound to Akito, the thought of being alone in the same room as 'him' still made Yuki uneasy.

Akito sat behind the shoji door in her room that led to her garden. That way, Yuki wouldn't be able to see her.

"Akito… why did you want to see me?"

"Yuki… I'm going to be a parent soon"

Upon hearing this, had Yuki been eating or drinking anything, he surely would have choked on it and died .

"A-Akito?"

"Yes… the child is due soon… and seeing as how the mother might not be able to make it… I might die as well"

"How… how come…?"

"… If it does happen, ask Heruki"

"…"

"But Yuki… I… I just want to say I'm—" Akito didn't get to finish because of a sudden surge of pain. The only part of Akito Yuki _could_ see, was her hand, and he noticed it tense up.

"Akito—?"

"What? Don't worry about this… it's just, I'm—" another jolt of pain. "Yuki… go get… Hatori and… He- Heruki…"

Yuki did as he was told, but before he left, out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw Akito huddled over… as if trying to hide something…

…

"Akito!"

"Took you two long enough!" Akito yelled out.

… Um…. Should I go through with the details? Lets just say, it was long painful, and instead of holding Heruki's hand, Akito practically strangled him to death.

Okay, so it was almost over, and Akito was very worn-out. (I'm making myself very uncomfortable)

"Come on Akito… please. Just hold on" Heruki pleaded.

"I… don't think I can…"

"Akito, if you die now, so will our child. Please, I want both of you alive"

Hatori spoke up. "Akito just try a little harder. Its almost over"

"…Okay…"

So Akito strained on for a while longer, and all of a sudden… a wave of relief fell over her body. At this point, all she wanted was some rest… and death was coming to make sure it would be an eternal rest.

"Hey Akito, check this— Akito…? Akito wake up! Akito!" Heruki shook her a bit.

But at Heruki's words, Akito did not wake… but either way death would have to wait because upon hearing a baby cry, Akito's eyes snapped open.

"Akito!" apparently, Heruki was very happy.

"Not so loud you idiot"

"Akito…?"

"Hmm?"

"It's a girl"

Akito let Heruki help her up, and so she laid eyes on a bundle being held by Hatori. (But in a way so he wouldn't transform)

Akito stretched out her arms toward Hatori, and wordlessly, he handed her newborn daughter to her.

Heruki asked, "What are you going to name her?"

Akito looked at her child for a moment before responding. "… Aiko…"

"Perfect"

Akito was exhausted, so she let Heruki hold her as she fell asleep with Aiko in her arms.

"I'll never leave you"

A/N: so, how was that for my first completed story? Hmm… this chapter seemed kind of short… oh well.

What was I gonna say…? Oh, yeah! There's going to be a sequel to this fic under the title _Not so Easy to Forgive and Forget_. It'll be out in a couple of days, so keep your eyes out for it. Until then, ja ne! And please don't forget to

REVIEW!


End file.
